OtherSpace Ship Construction II
Otherspace Ship Creation - Weapons and Upgrades The following steps guide you through the final touches given to a ship: mainly the installation of weapons and enhancement of proper equipment. A complete list of ship construction commands may be found at +space/shipyard commands, +space/admin and +space/rp. This command source list is also displayed when you look at a shipyard console. Most of these commands may only be implemented within a designated shipyard with a proper shipyard console. Construction Commands: Remember that some of these commands are case sensitive, so if at first you don’t succeed, try and try again with proper capitalization. +ship/costraise / to '' This provides you with the cost in credits for a specific system upgrade. If the system does not exist, upgrading it will immediately install it as long as that type of vessel class can sustain it. ''+space/raise (CURRENTLY DOWN This provides you with the rules regarding upgrading ship statistics and equipment. +ship/raise / to '' This raises a specific equipment or system to the desired level. It will also tell you how much the process costs so you can start adding it up. ''+ship/scrap / This commands removes a specific equipment from the ship. +space/weapons This provides you with a list of the weapons that can be installed on a vessel. +space/addweapon This provides you with the guidelines currently surrounding the installation of weapons based on IC laws. +ship/costweapon // This provides you with the cost in credits for the installation of one of the weapons from the weapon list. +ship/addweapon // This command installs a weapon on a specific vessel. It also provides you with the cost of installation so it can be added up. +ship/scrapweapon / This command removes a weapon from a specific ship. When used, the proper name for the weapon must be provided and not the type since the ship can still have several weapons of the same type. For example: MKIII Plascannon and not Plasma Cannon. +console/arm / This command assigns the weapons installed on the ship to the proper weapons console on the bridge. You must be in the same room as the console and there can be only one of them. Capitalize the weapon name. Possible mounts are INLINE and TURRET. NOTE: When a weapons console is assigned to a ship with the +ship/weaponconsole commands, the SH_SHIPDBREF attribute is set on it without the # sign. In order for the command to properly work, someone with a WIZARD flag must change the attribute accordingly. +missile/init This command sets up the ship's weapons console for missile use. The console must be re-initialized whenever a new missile system is added to ship. +missile/reload This command reloads all of a ship's missile systems. It must be done at a designated shipyard. Currently this is an ADMIN ONLY command so that Staff can maintain the weapons use policies of the specific worlds they are responsible for and to determine each world's costs for reloads. +ship/dockset / This command properly sets the SH_DOCKBAY attribute on the indicated ship. This is required for proper operation of a ship's docking bay. Note that this is usually done as an upgrade and only after a ship has been named. The ship indicator is its name and not its database reference number as with the other ship set up commands. +ship/lockset / This command properly sets the SH_BHATCH attribute on the indicated room. This is required for proper operation of a ship's boarding locks. Note that this is usually done as an upgrade and, much like the +ship/dockset command, only after a ship has been named. The ship indicator is its name and not its database reference number as with the other ship set up commands. Traditionally the boarding lock access room is the same room that serves as the ship's airlock. +ship/addsails '' This command installs a set of star sails on the named ship, allowing it to use interstellar jump gates. '''CUSTOMIZATION:' The following commands are used to add special touches to a ship’s systems. +space/addequip This command details the process to create a new piece of equipment and add it to the OSpace database. +ship/namestat /= This command allows the builder to customize the name of a piece of equipment representing a specific statistic currently installed on a ship. Equipment names can be no longer that 25 characters and should include a reference to the statistic's level number, such as a MKIII Gog or a Grade 4 Sprocket. +ship/nameequip /= This command allows a ship builder to 'customize' the name of the specific equipment that it is equipped with. Equipment names can be no longer that 25 characters and should include a reference to the equipment's level number, such as a MKIII Gog or a Grade 4 Sprocket. Of course the ship must be previously equipped with that kind of equipment first. NOTES: 1. Remember that the OSpace system still has a number of bugs that need to be corrected. If one command doesn’t work, make sure you try alternating capitalization. If it continues to prove stubborn, check the +space/help files to try and find the problem and correct it yourself. If after all that it continues to be bothersome, assume the problem is inherent in the hardcode and contact a codewiz to fix it. 2. This guide is taken directly from the +space/help files created by Russkaya with the exception of some changes and additions made by the person posting this. Proper credit for the system and help files goes to Russkaya, however. Category:OtherSpace Systems